


Jumble

by AuroraNova



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I hate Gale that would be another way the war changed me, and I won’t let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumble

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed at the way Gale just disappeared from the end of Mockingjay. Feeling that he deserved better, I came up with this short scene which I feel does his history with Katniss justice without detracting from Collins's intent. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

It takes me five weeks to agree to Dr. Aurelius’s suggestion, three more to pick up the phone, and then another three to complete dialing. When I hear Gale’s voice answer it takes everything I have not to hang up.

“Hey,” I say.

“Katniss.”

It’s over a minute before I speak, and Gale doesn’t push. Finally I manage to tell him, “I’m glad I didn’t shoot you.”

“So am I. Now. I wasn’t at the time.”

“I don’t hate you.”

Dr. Aurelius thought I should tell Gale I forgive him, but I can’t do that. Gale said he didn’t know, but I think deep down he knows the bomb that killed Prim was his idea and I can’t forgive that. Still, Coin was the one who purposefully killed Prim and I save my hate for her. If I hate Gale that would be another way the war changed me, and I won’t let that happen.

“I’m not going back to 12,” he tells me.

“I didn’t say you should.”

There are so many more things I don’t know how to say. How glad I am that Gale isn’t as damaged as I am, that I want him to have a wonderful life, how sometimes I’m so jealous his siblings are alive I can barely breathe but I’m relieved at the same time, that hunting isn’t the same without him. Instead I say, “Stop by if you’re ever in 12.”

He tells me he will even though neither of us believe it, and I’ve had about as much of this conversation as I can manage. Somehow he can tell even through the telephone, because he says, “Take care of yourself, Katniss.”

“You too.”

I’m a jumble of emotions when I hang up the phone, and in between the anger, hurt, and confusion I think I find something that could be release. Dr. Aurelius calls this progress. He says that feeling anything is an improvement over being numb, and having positive emotions in the mix is even better. It doesn’t feel that way, but he’s been right about other things so maybe he’s right about this too.

I hope he is.


End file.
